


Memory Lane

by SaraJaye



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: 80s technology, Feels, Fluff, Multi, Nostalgia, Post-BMW Pre-GMW, Shawn secretly being a nerd, Topanga having Feelings, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Cory's parents gave him a VCR and some old tapes. The next step was obvious.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



"What did we ever see in this stuff?"

Technically, Shawn's right. These shows are stupid in such a way that only kids can truly consider them great, or at least like the bright colors and singing and silly adventures. If she and Cory had kids and she caught them watching stuff like this, she'd demand to know why before turning the TV to something "better."

But they don't have kids, and right now she's too overwhelmed with Feelings to give a damn.

It all started when Cory's parents cleaned out the attic and gave them a VCR (which miraculously still works) and a box of tapes. Cory discovered the tapes were their old childhood favorite cartoons, got all sentimental, called Shawn, and five minutes later they were sitting in front of the TV surrounded by junk food, Cory mashing play on the remote.

It's been three hours. Six episodes of cheap animation, bright neon colors, bad voice acting, thinly-veiled toy commercials peppered with _actual_ toy commercials throughout. Tacked-on or overwritten morals, bland characters, useless musical numbers, everyone is a princess because why not? Oh, and fantasy sequences. Lots of fantasy sequences.

But the _feelings._ Dear lord, the _feelings,_ every pandering second of these shows and even the commercials makes her inner child squeal in delight and Topanga herself go _awwww_ every other scene.

She doesn't need Shawn Hunter pretending to be Too Cool For Nostalgia harshing her buzz. She picks up a pillow and bops him with it.

"Quiet!"

Cory picks up another tape and grins.

"I think there's some Alvin and the Chipmunks on this one." Shawn instantly drops the attitude and grabs it, hugging it to his chest as he starts humming the theme song. The second the ending credits to Moondreamers stop, he slams eject and switches the tapes so fast Topanga thinks he might have ripped a hole in space-time.

"Oh, this is a good one!" Cory squeals. "Simon feels unappreciated and boring, I can relate." Shawn smiles, patting his head.

"You are boring. But that's why we love you so much." He smiles at Topanga across Cory as they each lean against his side, stealing from the bowl of Doritos on his lap. Cory just laughs, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Now this is the kind of thing more parents should give their kids when they clean the attic. This is _way_ more fun than a teapot!"

Topanga would have appreciated a teapot just as much. But they already have one, and after a week of midterms, it's nice to kick back, turn her brain off, and feel like a carefree little kid again.

(But when she and Cory have kids, they're only watching educational TV until they're at least seven.)


End file.
